Valduggery: Songfics
by Phoebe Pleasant
Summary: This will only every be updated if I hear a song and I think it fits
1. Save the hero, Beyonce

**My very first songfic **

**Righto, away we go.**

_I lye alone awake at night,_

_sorrow fills my eyes,_

_but I'm not strong enough to cry,_

_despite of my disguse,_

Valkyrie cheered as she had just saved the world yet again. Nefarian Serpine had been resurected my Melancholia, out of sheer spite. Valkyrie destroyed Serpine and put Melancholia in a cell.

_I'm left with no shoulder,_

_but everybody wants to lean on me,_

_I guess I'm their soldier,_

_but who's gonna be mine,_

"You will save them right, you will stop me won't you?" she asked the worry evident in her voice,

"Of course I will, I keep my promises."

"Until the end?"

"Until the end," he nodded.

_Who's there to save the hero?_

_When she's left all alone,_

_and she's crying out for help,_

_who's there to save the hero?_

He watched her. She smiled at something Saracen had said. But Skulduggery knew better. That smile wasn't real. That was her cover up smile. It hides the rageing war within her.

_Who's there to save the girl?_

_After she saves the world,_

_After she saves the world,_

He knew it would be soon. When she would break. When she would stop fighting. But she had to keep fighting. It was who she was.

_I bottle all my hurt inside,_

_I guess I'm living a lie,_

_inside my mind each day I die,_

_what can bring me back to life?_

He knew he had to tell. And he would. He would tell her his deepist secret. He loved her.

_A simple word, a gesture,_

_someone to say your beautiful,_

_come find this hidden treasure,_

_with eyes lead to a pot of gold._

They lived on throughout the days, the months, the years. Both of them dreading the day Valkyrie Cain loses herself. The day Darquesse rises.

Who's there to save the hero?

_When she's left all alone,_

_and she's crying out for help,_

_whos there to save the hero?_

_Who's there to save the girl,_

_After she saves the world,_

_After she saves the world,_

"Skulduggery I'm losing control and I have to tell you something."

"Fire away."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

_I've given to much of myself,_

_and now its driving me crazy_

_(I'm crying out for help)_

_Sometimes i just wish someone,_

_would come and save me,_

_(save me from myself)_

Darquesse laughed as she killed off the last survivers.

_Who's there to save the hero?_

_After she saves the world_

**I just read that and it is really deppresing.**


	2. Draw Your Swords, Angus and Julia Stone

**This goes out to the Ghanith fans**

_I see her come down through the clowds,_

_I feel like a fool,_

_I ain't got nothing left to give, _

_nothing to loose._

Skulduggery, and Valkyrie were together. Like together, together. Ghastly thought is was a bit strange. He didn't know how to handle it. All he could see was a twelve year old Stephanie, with a four hundred year old skeleton.

_So come on love,_

_draw your swords,_

_shoot me to the ground._

What Ghastly wasn't expecting though was Tanith Low. (Ha, that rhymed) The strikingly beautiful sword weilding blonde, that was so called human. To him Tanith was an angel, a very wicked angel mind you. He felt like he saw her come down through the clouds. But did Tanith know this? No! Of course not. How could one love a man with scars.

_You are mine and I am yours,_

_lets not fuck around,_

_cause you are, the only one,_

_cause your are, the only one._

He, Ghastly Bespoke, was unconditionaly in love with her, Tanith Low, and she was undoubtly in love with him. Did he know this? No! They were to scared to tell each other. Will they ever get around to it? Who knows. They could be married by now. The could be parents by now.

_I see them snakes come through the ground,_

_they choke me to the bone,_

_they tie me to their wooden chair,_

_here are all my songs._

Ghastly walked to the front of his shop and looked out the window. No one ther- Wait! Was that Tanith? Yes, yes it was. Ghastly hurridly walked back to the sowing machine, just as Tanith walked through the door. He feined surprised.

_So come on love,_

_draw your swords,_

_shoot me to she ground._

"Tanith! What brings you here?"

"Valkyrie and Skulduggery are busy on another case and said I couldn't come," she replied grumpily, a pout on her childish face, "so I came to the next best place next to fighting."

"I am truley honered," Ghastly laughed.

Y_ou are mine and I am yours,_

_lets not fuck around,_

_cause you are, the only one,_

_cause you are, the only one._

"Mhm, so watcha making?" She asked.

"A present, for someone who I love very much."

"Ohh, okay. Do I know this person?"

"Tanith, what would you say if you were this person?"

The only.

"Am I?"

"Yes," he looked back to the fabric.

He saw her get up, in the corner of his eye, and walk around until she was standing next to him.

"Ghastly."

He looked up and me her eyes. She crouched down so she was level with him.

_Cause you are the only one,_

_Cause your are the only one._

"I love Tanith, I'm sorry but I am. I'm in love with you." he spoke so soflty and quietly she barely heard him. He looked down at his shoes. Tanith hooked her fingers underneath his chin and made him look at her.

"Hey it's alright. Cause you know what? I'm in love with you too."

_The only one,_

_the only one,_

_the only one,_

_the only one._

_So come on Love,_

_draw your swords,_

_shoot me to the ground._

_You are mine and I am yours,_

_lets not fuck around._

_The only one._


	3. Until The End - Quietdrive

**I saw a video on youtube about Valduggery and thought I'd use the song.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Don't hate me at the start**

_When I'm gone, I hope that you'll stay, Keep me close in memory. You can move on, with your promise of new, I'll be right here waiting for you._

Just as she was about to go he gripped her arm and stopped her. She craned her neck to look at him.

"Is there something wrong?" She raised her delicate eyebrows in question.

He suddenly let go, as if he thought it was best to let her go and move on.

"Goodbye and may life bring to you, what it may." He replied.

_Don't forget me, my love, my love, I won't forget you, my love, my love._

She got in her car and drove away. Leaving him to all his thoughts and regrets. Like the way he regrets of ever dating her. He regrets the way he destroyed the other her. It was best. Skuduggery Pleasant was letting go of China Sorrows. And it was for the best.

He had his eyesockets on someone else anyway. The main reason why he was dating China, because he thought that, this girl that he was in love with, deserved better.

_To the end of the world, and back. Until the end of time, no one could stop me, if they tried. The darkest days, the darkest nights, I won't stop until I die. Until the end of the world, my love, to the end of time. _

He called this girl and told her to come over. That he had very special news to tell her. That this piece of news was important and that she needed to know. And right away.

No sooner then half anhour later, this girl was ringing his door bell.

_Eternity is so beautifully cold, I wonder if angels ever feel old, I'm lost in your eyes, I'm stranded at sea, You know your everything to me._

He opened the door to find a dark haired beauty looking at him with expectant eyes and he ushered the girl inside his home. He knew today was the day. She was ready. Ready to know what he wanted most, even if she did decline. He would be heart broken, but he would understand.

"What is it, that you wanted to tell me?" She asked

Oh that voice! What that voice does to him. Makes his theoretical heart burst with joy. It makes him forget his past. His worries dispate as quickly as they start to bug him. He would listen to her voice all day.

_Don't forget me my love,_  
><em>my love,<em>  
><em>I won't forget you my love, my love.<em>

To him she was beautiful, even when she was covered in cuts and bruises. She was a fighter. She was a god killer. She was the world destroyer. She was a powerful sorceress, a skilled Necromancer and a powerful Elemental.

She was Valkyrie Cain, Stephanie Edgely but most of all she was Darquesse. She was what scared everyone. She was going to destroy the world. _Was_. Skulduggery changed all that. Now she was back to being Valkyrie Cain. _His_ Valkyrie Cain.

_To the end of the world,_  
><em>and back.<em>  
><em>Until the end of time.<em>  
><em>No one can stop me,<em>  
><em>if they tried.<em>  
><em>The darkest days,<em>  
><em>The darkest nights.<em>  
><em>I won't stop until the, <em>  
><em>day I die.<em>  
><em>Until the end of the world, <em>  
><em>my love.<em>  
><em>To the end of time.<em>

She noticed he had been staring at her, head cocked in thought and she walked up to him. She placed a gentle hand on his shouder.

"Skul... Please tell me whats wrong...I hate seeing you like this..." Her face darkened and her voice turned hard, "...Was it China? Did she hurt you? Can I puch in her face?"

_Don't be afraid when,_  
><em>everything fades to gray.<em>  
><em>No, don't be afraid,<em>  
><em>I need all you're love,<em>  
><em>I need all of your pain.<em>

He decided to reply with a joke,

"It's a pretty face isn't," his voice was light and she knew he was joking.

"Yeah. Pretty ugly," she growled.

He smiled, he had activated his facade before she got here. He made her a cup of tea.

"Valkyrie there is something I've wanted to tell you for a while now," she opened her mouth and he held up a hand to stop her,"just let me finish. I've known you since you were twelve and you have grown into a charming, dangerous, witty, stupid," she rolled her eyes, "and beautiful young 35 year old. Yet you don't look a day over 21. Valkyrie, I...I love you. I love you so much. I've loved you since I first saw you, in the graveyard, and I will love until the day you draw your last breath. Valkyrie I guess what I'm trying to say is..." he got down on one knee and she gasped, "Will you marry me?"

_Don't forget me my love_  
><em>(my love)<em>  
><em>my love<em>  
><em>(my love)<em>  
><em>I won't forget you my love<em>  
><em>my love<em>

"YES! YES! YES! Omigod! YES!" She cried and threw herself down and crashed herself into him. They rolled on the ground and she came out on top.

"Until the end."

"Until the end."

_To the end of the world_  
><em>down and back<em>  
><em>Until the end of time<em>  
><em>No one can stop me<em>  
><em>if they tried<em>  
><em>The darkest days<em>  
><em>The darkest nights<em>  
><em>I won't stop until the <em>  
><em>day I die<em>  
><em>(until the day I die)<em>  
><em>Until the end of the world <em>  
><em>my love<em>  
><em>Until the end of time<em>  
><em>(until the end of world)<em>  
><em>(my love)<em>  
><em>(my love)<em>  
><em>(till the end of world)<em>  
><em>(my love)<em>  
><em>(my love) <em>

**I love this song so much and the chorus makes me think of Dark Days. Don't you think? Until next time folkes!**


	4. Demons, Imagine Dragons

**Shout out to Deadgirl19 for suggesting my next two songs**

_When the days are cold,_

_and the cards all fold,_

_and the saints we see,_

_are all made of gold._

Valkyrie was missing, they couldn't find her anywhere. Skulduggery was getting ready to kill. He needed her here. What if she was dead. Would he survive? No. That was for sure. If she dies he dies with her.

Lord Vile was getting stronger. He wondered if that was what Darquesse whas like. Constantly nagging to get out. Vile did. And soon Skulduggery would give in.

_When your dreams all fail,_

_and the ones we hail,_

_are the worst of all,_

_and the blood's run stale._

He needed to get out of here. Valkyrie. Someone would see his secret. Valkyrie. What would Ghastly think of him? Valkyrie. Would Ghastly forgive him? Valkyrie. Would he forgive himself? Valkyire.

Lord Vile had a goal, he would get Valkyrie Cain. He would kill anyone he had to. He didn't care about Ghastly. Why should he? It was only Ghastly. Vile had already killed his mother. Why not finish off the rest of them?

Skulduggery Pleasant let his demon take over. Lord Vile stood in his place.

_I wanna hide the truth,_

_I wanna shelter you,_

_but with the beast inside,_

_there's nowhere to hide._

Lord Vile flattened, town, cities, countrysides, and even Sanctuaries in search of his partner. For days now. And still no sign of her. He walked to Skulduggery's house to find Ghastly sitting by the front door. Vile grinned mentaly. His chance was here.

"Lo... Lord Vile?" His grin widened.

"What do you want Bepoke?" His voice the harshest whisper.

"No. Where is Skulduggery?"

Vile laughed.

"Oh Ghastly, so niave, I am Skulduggery."

_No matter what we breed,_

_We still are made of greed,_

_this is my Kingdom, come,_

_this is my Kingdom, come._

"Wha... No...you..." Ghastly took a minute to compose himself "YOU!" He charged at Vile, who merely flicked his wrist and Ghastly flew backwards and crashed into the door. It opened at the sudden contact.

Lord Vile gathered the shadows and threw them at the Elder.

"What did you want to tell me, Bespoke?"

"No, I shall not tell_ you,_" Ghastly felt the shadows tighten and he started gasping for air. Vile tilted his head, proof of Skulduggery being inside that armour.

"It was somthing to do with Valkyrie waan't it?" When he got no answer, he threw more shadows at Ghastly. Sharpening them. They cut through the skin with ease. "_Wasn't it?"_

_When you feel my heat,_

_look into my eyes,_

_it's where my demons hide,_

_it's where my demons hide,_

"They...found...her...Australia..."

Australia. From what Lord Vile had heard Australia was a Cradle of Magic, also the largest island in the world.

"Where in Australia?"

"A... town... Raymond...Terrace... NSW..."

Vile thrust out his hand and the waiting shadows raced forward cutting Bespoke's neck, killing him instantly.

_Don't get to close,_

_it's dark inside,_

_it's where my demons hide_

_it's where my demons hide._

Vile shadow-walked to Australia. He hid in the darkness of allyways. A young man walked passed and he grabbed him by the mans collar.

"Alrighty mate, take a chill pill."

"Where am I?"

"Aww yer in Australia," she mans accent was thick and rich.

"I'm sorry what was your name?" Vile was trying to be nice. It wouldn't last long.

"Ah ya changed me name? What kinda fella are ya hey?"

"What is your name," Viles paitience was wearing thin

"Josh. Joshua Teluhy."

"Okay. Where in Australia am I?"

"Yer in Queensland, Gold Coast. Got the beaches 'ere."

"Okay, thank you."

"Yer right mate."

Vile reached out with his hand and snapped Joshua's neck.

_They say it's what you make,_

_I say it's up to fate,_

_it's woven in my soul,_

_I need to let you go._

According to the map Vile brought with him NSW was in the state below QL. A twelve hour drive without traffic. One problem. He didn't have twelve hours. He walked to the nearest car shop. Closed. Perfect. He went around the back of the building and deactivated the sercurity system. As he was doing so he remembered when Valkyrie and himself had broken into the Vault.

_**They got out of the horrible Canary Car and crossed the street, then moved through the garden area to a tall tree behind the gallery. Making sure they wouldn't be seen, Skulduggery put the bag over his shoulder and started to climb. Stephanie jumped for the lowest branch, grabbed it, and started climbing up after him.**_

Vile then started to bash in the door.

**_"You sure I can't come with you?" Stephanie asked._**

**_"I need you out here in case something goes terribly, terribly wrong."_**

_**"Like what?"**_

_**"Oh, any one of a number of things."**_

_**"Fills me with confidence, that," she muttered.**_

Once Vile was in he stood around and decided which car to take.

_**"And your entire plan hinges on the hope that they haven't restored electricity yet?"**_

_**"Well, yes," he said after a slight hestitation. "But anyway..."**_

_**He looked over at the setting sun, then looked back at Stephanie**_

_**"If you hear any screaming," he said, "that'll be me."**_

Vile chose a deep red 2009 Bentley Arnage, 4.4 L BMW V8 engine. He slid in, after he found the key and drove out the windo. He turned on the radio to hear Demons by Imagine Dragons.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright,_

_I wanna save that light,_

_I can't escape this now,_

_unless you show me how,_

After what seemed like forever Vile crossed the border and was soon in Sydney. He followed the signs to Raymond Terrace. He came of the Pacific Highway and turned left at the round-a-bout. He pulled into the petrol station.

And what he saw was a sight to behold. In the Max Desiel next to him was a very bloodied and bruised Valkyrie. Before he could react she turned her head towards his car. A look of recignition crossed her dull features. She peered into his car and their eyes met. A thug of a man came out and slid into the drivers side, they pulled out at alarming speed and continued to race down the street.

Vile followed them and found himself parked outside an ugly house. It's window were grimy and rusted. The paint was cracked and peeling. The fence was raggedy and destroyed. And the grass. Good Gods, the grass was yellow and long.

He heard a scream from inside and he threw the door open and stormed into the house. He found Valkyrie on the floor and a man standing next to her, foot coming in for another kick to the head.

Vaile fumed and lived up to his name. The man ran out of the room and Vile took a glance at Valkyrie before stalking after him. He walked into the kitchen and found the man hold and AK-47. Vile frozed and the man fell for it. The man started gloating immediatly.

"Yer scared of this, arn't ya? Ya ever 'eard of manners?" The man sounded disgusting and he reeked of cockaine. "Ya come inna my 'ouse, ya stormed in. Ya protecin' ya little damsel and distressed. Lemme teach ya a lesson mr." He went to fire and Vile pulled it from him witht the shadows and threatened the man with his own weapon.

_When you feel my heat,_

_look into my eyes,_

_it's where the demons hide,_

_it's where the demons hide,_

Vile pulled back the hammer and fired. The bullet his the man in the leg and he went down with a scream. Vile shot him again in the arm. Blood flowing out of the wounds freely and quickly. The man laid there sobbing and wailing loudly. Vile walked up to the man and pointed the gun at his mouth, and he shut up real quick.

"You're lucky I'm not making this anymore painful," he murmered before puting the man out of his misery.

Skulduggery pulled through and hurried into the living room. Valkyrie was lying unconcious and he picked her up bridal style. he placed her gently in the back seat of his new car. They then started to drive to the John Hunter Hospital.

_Don't get to close,_

_it's dark inside,_

_it's where my demons hide,_

_it's where my demons hide._

**Sorry if Lord Vile seemed a little out of character.**


	5. Monster, Skillet

**I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that. My new top came today. I made a Skulduggery Pleasant top on VistaPrint. It has parts from most of the books and a big SP in the middle written in bones. **

**Disclaimer; I don't anything. None of the songs and none of the characters. The music belongs to whoever and the amazing people were created by The Golden God himself.**

**Enjoy **

**P.S, Sorry for any mistakes I wrote this at school, I was incredibly board.**

_The secret side of me,_

_I never let you see,_

_I keep it caged,_

_But I can't control it,_

_So stay away from me,_

_The beast is ugly,_

_I feel the rage,_

_And I just can't hold it._

Darquesse. The World Destroyer. How? What? Where? When? _Why? _

The questions running through her head. Valkyrie Cain. No longer the hero. But the greatest enemy the world will ever see. What was it Scapegrace had said? Murder in an art form. Now that award could go to her. The greatest killer that ever lived.

How would she tell Skulduggery? What would he think? Would he kill her? She sure hoped not.

_It's scratching on the walls, _

_In the closet, in the halls,_

_It comes awake,_

_And I can't control it,_

_Hiding under the bed,_

_In my body, in my head,_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

Would he make her go to gaol? Would he help her understand?

She will have to tell him soon. She could never keep something from him. He would figure it out. He always did. She needed to sleep on it.

Not that she could sleep anyway. Darquesse filled her every thought at quiet times like this. Valkyrie can't cope. She can't. She is a soldier, sure. Her biggest fear. Her biggest nightmare. The person she could never ever trust was, herself.

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel Like a monster,_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare has just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster._

Valkyrie had never thought about killing herself. Why would she need to? She had the perfect life. What everyone wanted. A life of danger and adventure.

She needed to save everyone. She had to save her loved ones, Her parents and her baby sister. And her friends. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she killed any of the Dead Men. They were her family as well. The brothers she never had. Skulduggery. How could she do that to him?

How could she pull apart a person she holds so close to her heart. Ha! Heart. She doesn't have a heart. She is a cold blooded killer. And she always will be. Unless she end her life.

_My secret side I keep,_

_Hid under lock and key,_

_I keep it caged,_

_But I can't control it,_

_Cause if I let her out,_

_She'll tear me up,_

_Break me down,_

_Why won't someone save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

She walked into the bathroom, how cliche of her. She started to run a bath. Her phone ran.

Skulduggery.

Valkyrie couldn't help it she broke down in tears. The walls breaking down. Her emotions getting the better of her. She dropped to her knees, not knowing she accidentally pressed answer.

She sobbed into her hands.

"Valkyrie... Are... Are you alright?"

Valkyrie stopped crying. Skulduggery had never heard her cry before. How childish of her. How dare she break down like that. She has to be strong. She built her walls back up. Keeping it all bottled inside. Slowly she picked up her phone

"Skulduggery. Come over. Now." She hung up.

_I fell it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess I feel like a monster,_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare has just begun,_

_I must confess I feel like a monster._

She screamed. It was to much. Again she screamed. She couldn't trust herself. What was she going to do? She screamed a scream that tore itself out of her throat. A scream so raw and filled with so much agony, no sound came out.

She was weakening. Her throat raspy from her animalistic screams. She cried and cried until Skulduggery arived. He burst through the bathroom door and dropped down next to her. He cradled her to his chest. Whispering sweat nothings to her.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here now. It'll be alright. I promise." His voice was so soft. So velvety. She cried even harder into is suit jacket. A gloved hand cupped her chin. Skulduggery tried to lift her head to look at him.

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like monster,_

_I, I feel like a monster,_

_I, I feel like a monster. _

"Valkyrie... Please look at me... I... I need to tell you something."

She tore herself away from him.

"NO!" She shouted, she can't hear this not now. Not like this, "No. Pleasae don't say it. You can't. No one can ever love me. No. I don't believe it. DO NOT SAY IT!"

Skulduggery looked at her. Shocked by her sudden outburst. He continued to look at her, not moving, not talking. He was frozen. She turned her head away from him. She saw the bath over flowing. But she didn't care any more. She didn't care about anything or anyone.

Skulduggery stood. She never knew someone could move so slowley. He was testing her. He tended to do that a lot.

_It's hiding in the dark,_

_It's teeth are razor sharp,_

_There's no escape for me,_

_It wants my heart,_

_It wants my soul._

"What's happened to you?" He breathed. She looked at him and instantly regretted it. His usual strait back was hunched over at the shoulders. His head usually held high with pride was now dopped down low. She faced him fully. It was now or never. Live or die.

"You need to lock me up. You can't have me out here. I'll hurt people," she paused, choosing her words carfully, "I'm... I'm not safe. I... I found out my true name. And... well, let me introduce myself. Hello Skulduggery my name is Darquesse."

She studied him. Waiting for him to rip out his revolver and shoot her between the eyes. But he did none of that. He just raised his head. Took one step towards her. Two. Three. Four. He pulled her onto a hug.

_No one can hear me scream,_

_Maybe its just a dream,_

_Or maybe its inside of me,_

_Stop this monster!_

The hug was gentle. She frowned. Was she imagining this? How could Skulduggery be hugging her? She was going to kill him. Maybe he was just as crazy as her. Pfft. At least he didn't have to worry about killing the world.

She hugged him back. Tightly. She never wanted to let go. She wanted this moment to last forever. It wouldn't of course. Since when did anything go the way she wanted. She wished she could tell him everything. Like the fact that she loved him too. That she wouldn't stop at anything to make sure he would be alright. But how could she do that when she is the one that kills him. It would all go to waste and make things harder for the both of them.

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess I feel like a monster,_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare has just begun,_

_I must confess I feel like a monster._

"I would never lock you up. Listen here Valkyrie Cain. I love you. Nothing can change that. No matter who you are. You could be the female version of Scapegrace if you wanted. Actually no you can't. I had a mental image. It was not a pretty sight. Anyway, back on track. I don't care who you are or what you look like. I love more then anything else in this world. And you should feel good about that. I love myself more then I do most people. Valkyrie, you are the most amzing woman I have ever met. And I love you, including Darquesse. And you might want to turn the tap off. The bathroom is flooding."

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I'm gonna loose control,_

_Here's something radical,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

Cursing herself, Valkyrie untangled herself from Skulduggery and turned of the water. She let some go out then turned to look at Skulduggery. He tilted his head at her, then nodded.

"I leave you to it then." He gave her one last hig before exiting the bathroom, closing the door behing him.

Valkyrie sighed and slid down into the bath.

_I feel like a monster. _


	6. Author's Note MUST READ!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

Okay well I've been getting some complaints about how songfics are not allowed, so for future reference I will just name the song then get on with it! Sorry if I made anyone feel uncomfortable.

And sorry if you were expecting a chapter, I can't this afternoon. Could just get this in. Anyway I promise I will update heaps over the weekend.


	7. Miley Cyrus, Someone Else

**Warning M Material. It gets pretty heated.**

Valkyrie looked around the room, her walls littered with picture of her and her friends. Her adopted family.

Why did this hurt so much. Some days the pain would catch up to her in this sprint, and she would stand still, and talk in that hollow, quiet voice she picked up from Skulduggery

Skulduggery.

They were so alike. Skulduggery and herself. Heartless, dead, killers.

He had changed her. When Valkyrie looked in the mirror she gaped at the girl staring back at her. Stephanie Edgely would never have been like this. This confident, strong, deadly, smart tongued girl. From the long hair to the tight cloths to the soulless black eyes. Void of any emotion. Stephanie would be in shock. Be in awe of this girl. To bad she was this girl. The girl going through so much heartbreak, she felt like dying.

Skulduggery hadn't been in touch for the last week, and all that did was add to this pain.

She turned as she heard a knock on her window. She sighed as she saw the familiar silhouette perched by her window. She opened the curtains and her jaw nearly fell off.

Skulduggery...Human?

He entered and his lips latched onto hers in a forceful kiss. Yup, definitely human.

She didn't even know they were moving until her back hit the bad, her hands pinned above her. This wasn't the Skulduggery she knew. Oh, no. Skulduggery would never have even dreamed about this. This man on top of her, was a complete stranger. But she didn't care. As long as he created a distraction from this unbearable pain coursing through her body she would be alright.

He kissed along her jaw line and down her neck.

She was brought back to reality when she heard a voice,

"Why do you do this to me?"

When he didn't get an immediate answer, he went back to her neck.

Its not that she didn't want to answer, it was because she_ couldn't. _She didn't have the will power for anything these days.

Skulduggery's hands were roaming everywhere; down her sides, through her hair, across her chest and stomach, down her back, caressing her thight. Almost as if she was a lover. Only she wasn't.

A sharp pain came from her neck, and she felt warm liquid running down her skin.

He bit her?

He started to lick away the blood, giving the wound tiny, smothering kisses.

He hooked her legs around his waist as he lifted her top over her head.

She didn't speak afraid that if she opened her mouth she would scream, shout and tell him all her problems. But she didn't want that. She wanted this. What he was finally giving to her.

His hands skimming over the milky skin on her stomach. Leaving wet, sloppy kisses down her chest.

Valkyrie accepted him and enjoyed a night of pure bliss.


	8. I Hate Everything About you

I Hate Everything About You, Three Days Grace.

Sanguine drew his razor against the stomach of the helpess, sobing mortal. He carved his initails into the mans belly, scarlet, red blood pouring over the ruined skin.

Sanguine stepped back to admire the view of the man pinnned to the wall, with knives in both thighs, shins, collar bone and forearm. He sighed and walked out of the allyway, leaving the poor man to die.

He couldn't stop thinking about Tanith. But what troubled him was that he hated her. He hated her so much he was feeling something more towards her. Was it love?

Did he actually _love _her?

What was that song he used to listen to her? How did it go? Something about hating everything about a girl, but asked why he loved her.

That's how Sanguine felt, he was conflicted

He walked 'till he came to where they both now lived together. Not that they saw eachother or anything.

He walked in to find Tanith siting on the bench counter eating an apple. He walked up to stand in between her legs, grabbed the apple, threw it over his shoulder and kissed her angrily. She complied and pulled harshly at his hair. Clawing her nails down his back, drawing blood.

He hooked her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and threw her across the room, towards the bed.

He walked forward stripping off his t-shirt. Stalking over to her where she cradeled her bleeding head in her arms. Fear flashing in her eyes.

Did she...? Did she _forget who he was and what he was capable of? _

Sanguine silently fumed. How_ dare_ she _forget_.

She stood on shaky legs and glanced at his face seeing a scowl so full of hate, she quivered.

Her eyes showing mixed emotions; worry, confusion and fear.

So, much fear and he smiled, a sick smile.


	9. Blank Space, Taylor Swift

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My friend at school told me to do a Fletchyrie. Said he hated Valduggery, probably shouldn't even do this, 'cause, like, everyone ships Valduggery.**

**Set after Death Bringer,**

Blank Space, Taylor Swift.

Valkyrie smiled at Fletcher, he had bought everything new for her, she could tell. Blank Space, her favourite song, started playing itself in her head.

He had even tried to tame his unruly hair, although it didn't make much of a difference. He still loked like a pokemon character. He was wearing a deep red Tuxedo, with polished black shoes.

She reckoned he had raided Skulduggery's closet. She shook his name out of her head and let Fletcher step into the mansion. He smiled.

"Valkyrie, you look lovely," he said, raising her left hand to kiss it. Oh my, Fletcher had changed. It was the first time she had seen him since he left for Australia. That country served him well.

"Thankyou," she believed she looked lovley. She was wearing tight ripped jeans, a black top that said ARMY, a black leather jacket and white Jordans. Her long, raven hair in a cute messy bun, and her makeup concluded in, smokey eyes and bright red lips.

She led Fletcher into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, looking at him through her eyelashes, and he blushed.

He sat down next to her and brought his legs up to cross them, "Whatever you want."

"Go for a drive?"

"Sure."

He got up and led the way over to his black, BMW, how he actually got this BMW was unkown. She slid into the seat and felt the leather immediatly sink in to shape around her. She thought about the last time she was in a car like this. The Bentley. She doubted she would ever even see that car again. Not after Skulduggery left all those years ago.

He turned on the engine and the car roared with power. He sped down the drive and soon enought they were cruising down the highway.

xxx

About an hour later they were climbing a hill towards a lookout. The car sounding angry and determined to make it up. And sure enough one minute later they were there.

The lookout looked over the whole of Dublin City, every building lit with lightsand sparkeling in the moonlight.

They sat in comfortable silence before Fletcher kissed her.

She gasped, but kissed him back.

That was when they appeared on a Ferris Wheel in England.

He put his arm around her shoulders, as her face lit up with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

She pointed out the sites and looked up at the sky. Discovering different constellations. Valkyrie hadn't felt this happy since she was last with Skulduggery.

"THANKYOU! THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU! Fletcher this is amazing," she squealed like a little girl.

"Anytime, Valkyrie. You derserve a break every now and again."

She straddled his lap an kissed him, her hands roaming up his chest, over his shoulders too meet at his neck where she played with some of his hair.

He answered with the same amount of need. One of his hands gripping her waist, the other untying her hair, letting it fall down her back. That same hand falling down to her neck, traveling down her side to meet on her waist.

He teleported them back to his car and they landed in the back seat with a pop.

"...Valkyrie..."

She pulled back,

"Yes?"

"I never got over you and I'm willing to forgive and forget. Will you go out with me. I love you Valkyrie, I'm truly in love with you."

"I love you too, Fletcher. And yes I will."

**Omfg. So glad that is over. I HATE FLETCHYRIE! I FUCKING SINK FLETCHYRIE! VALKYRIE LOVE SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT, THE SKELETON! NOT FLETCHER RENN, THE STUPID TELEPORTER!**

**VALDUGGERY FOR LIFE!**


	10. Like I Can, Sam Smith

**Right, I think I owe you all an apology. Sorry for swearing last chapter. I needed to get that out. And I'm also sorry to all the Fletchyrie shippers, out there.**

**Replies.**

**Libertied Insanity, I'm glad you like it. As I was reading it through, I thought it was all a bit to fast, but I just wanted to finish. Halfway, I stopped writing it, and went back to my TV. I just could not think of ****_ANYTHING._****.**

**Chocolate Minion, Amazing name. Chocolate Minion, I love it! Sorry I made you cry, I honestly thought that it wasn't at all depressing, but I suppose, with The Last Necromancer, fresh in your mind. It would do that to you. Thanks for the review!**

Like I Can, Sam Smith.

Skulduggery watched her throughout the years, going out with different people. She was so in need of love she even went on a date with Erskine.

She returned frustrated. And he returned very, very, _very_, bruised. So obviously, that wasn't a good idea.

She needed a man, someone who treated her like an equal, someone to always be there for her, someone her knows everything about her, but is still by her side.

So in other words, she needed Skulduggery.

No one would be able to love her like he can, no matter who they are. He even came before that stupid, ugly, brainless, shit faced Teleporter.

Skulduggery pulled out his old Nokia, and dialled Valkyrie's number.

"Hi you've reached Valkyrie Cain sorry I can't get to you. If it's buisness leave your name and number. If it's Fletcher, go away I hate you. If it's Skulduggery and you're calling me 'cause your bored, come around."

Skulduggery pocketed his phone, and fished out his keys.

He needed to see Valkyrie, look into her dark eyes as they first see each other, get lost in her laughter as she laughed at his ridiculous jokes, sink into her body warmth as they hugged.

Yes, he was a cold blooded killer. But she knew that. One of the reasons they had become so close. The reason why that bond between them had become stronger. So strong it could withstand even the wildest storms.

He reached her house and knocked on her door.

No answer.

He tried opening the door, and it was unlocked. He walked around the giant house, but couldn't find her anywhere, on the bottom floor. He ascended the stairs and found her curled in a tight little ball on her bed.

"Valkyrie?"

Her head shot up like a rocket.

"Skulduggery..."

He heard the desperation in her voice and walked over to the bed, sat down next to her and prised her apart.

She just curled straight back up, but at least she curled into him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know..." Then she started laughing, and looked up at him.

"You called me. What do you want?"

"To see the best person in the world."

"Wait. Why are you wearing your facade?"

"Ah, its not a facade..."

"What?"

She lifted up his top, and sure enough, she met golden skin. She trailed her hands across it and he shivered.

"Hey, Skulduggery?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"I found out that I loved someone."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Then he kissed her.

"No one will ever love you like I can, Valkyrie."


	11. Linger, Guy Sebastian

**My first Dexkyrie, don't judge.**

Linger, Guy Sebastian

Dexter and Valkyrie, walked together in the car park, from the Sanctuary. Skulduggery had been needed for something else and Dexter was her parnter in crime to fill in for the skeleton.

"So, Val, I was thinking... Did... did you want to come round for dinner, or?"

"Um... Yeah sure. Why not?"

"Ok, cool. So I'll, um, pick you up at aroun 8p.m., kay?"

"Yep."

"Right, well I'll see you soon Valkyrie."

"Okay, Dexter."

They parted ways, both of them feeling flustered...

Valkyrie P.O.V

I can not believe what was happening. The hottest guy in the world just asked me out to his place for dinner.

Does that clarify as a date?

Oh my god, if it did. Dexter Vex was finally making a very long awaited move. I walked over to my old jeep and drove towards Gordon's.

Gordon was actually fully alive now, and it was awesome. China and Kenspeckle had found a way to work together, which is miracle itself, and brought him back to life.

I pulled up our drive way and kicked open the door.

"Gordon, I'm home!"

"Okay, Valkyrie. I'm in my study!"

No suprise there. That man, always in that bloody study. One would have thought that with a second chance at life you'd get out a bit right? But no, Gordan had gone straight back to his old ways. I suppose old habbits really do die hard, or maybe not at all.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs, as Gordon trudged down the stairs.

"Anything new happen at the Santuary today?"

"Um... That...that deppends..."

"Valkyrie," his voice dropped into a warning, "what did you do?"

"Nothing!" I protested. But I might as well have been speaking to a brick wall, because he didn't seem to notice.

"Ravel is a very busy man Valkyrie. And if you want him to get Skulduggery back from this case to give to another person, you're going to have to wait."

"Gordan! If you just let me finish, you would know that Skulduggery can take as long as he likes. Dexter is helping me out with a few cases until Skul gets back. I'm also going around to Dexter's tonight... For dinner..."

Dexter's P.O.V

Wow. Did that just really happen? Well if it did, then I had better tred carefully. If Skulduggery got back to a broken-hearted Valkyrie, I'm gonna have to run real fast.

That damn skeleton is damn scary.

I watched her walk away, and saw the way her muscles coiled beneath her shirt. She was pretty damn scary too, so there is no guessing what the two will do to me. Good thing I don't plan on crushing her pretty little heart. I'm gonna actually see if this one will work. And hopefully it will.

Hopefully.

When I was back at my apartment in Dublin City, I cleaned up and tried to bake a chicken.

Valkyrie's P.O.V

I sighed as I tried on the 5th dress tonight. Do I even have to friggen dress up? Why couldn't I just... I don't know...wear my combat gear?

At least I would be able to properly kill him if this was a set up... I've been spending _way_ too much time with that damn skeleton.

I decided to just go with a black top that said _#NOOB,_ a camo jacket, jeans, and black Jordans. My hair in a messy bun, my make up a bare minimum of mascara and lip gloss.

Just as I sat on the couch and call Gordon downstairs, someone knocked on the door.

I jumped up and looked at it. My heart beating fast.

Can I do this...?

General P.O.V

Valkyrie walked towards the door and opened it, to find a very, very,_ very_ handsome Dexter Vex

_Holy Shit... He's Hot!_

Valkyrie told her sub concious to shut up, as Dexter extended an arm and led her down to his black Bugatti Veyron Super Sport.

She looked at it in awe. She didn't think that anything could look better then the gleaming black Bentley. She liked the way the deep blue faded out across the doors.

Dexter waved a hand in front of her face.

"Like something you see?"

"Yeah... I don't know which looks best, you or your car."

He grinned at her and opened her door.

When they stopped outside of a resturaunt she frowned.

"What happened to your apartment?"

She looked over at him, just in time to see him blush and look down at his hands.

"I...I can't cook chicken... I saw it there w... with its arms and... its legs..." His voice cracked.

She burst out laughing.

"You... You felt sorry for a _dead chicken?"_ She laughed even harder.

_"No!"_ His voice quitened, "I felt sorry for its family."

She got out of the car, walked around to his side and helped him out of the car.

"S'kay, Dex. You have a soft heart."

She led him inside and they sat down at a table for two, by the window.

"But I shouldn't _have a soft heart._ I've been to _war_. And killed people easily. And I cried over a damn _CHICKEN!"_

Valkyrie was about to say something when the waitress came over to order their food and drinks. Once that was over they went back to talking. Staying on safe topics. Making fun of other people, watching their facial expressions, and trying to interpret what they were thinking. They talked about Skulduggery's ego, and how funny it would be to see Scapegrace beat Skulduggery in a fight. They talked about Ravel, and how he was a terrible Grand Mage. And before they knew it the night was coming to end and they were back at Gordan's.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"I... I actually have to go and clean up my kitchen..."

She smile and nodded. He leaned over and kissed her, long and slow. His strong arms lifting her and pulling her onto his lap, before wrapping themselves around her waist, tightening as if he thought she was going to disapear.

"Valkyrie... I love you..."

"I love you too, Dexter."

"I have to go... If I don't go I won't be able to control myself, and I don't want to hurt you, Val. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

He went back to kissing her and all thoughts of leaving disolved from existence. He kissed her harder, stronger, deeper. And it wasn't until there was a knock on the passenger window that they stopped. Valkyrie looked up and saw the familiar silhouette of a certain skeleton.

She gave Dexter one last kiss, and climbed out of the car, to tell Skulduggery about the most perfect night of her life.


	12. Scariest Part, Jessica Mauboy

Valkyrie sighed and sat in the middle of her room, staring at nothing. She had hoped that after her breakup with Fletcher another breakup wouldn't hurt as bad. But no, this one hurt badly, if not worse.

The pain started as pang to the heart that made its way across her chest, collar bones and down her shoulder blades, tingling her senses, and awakening her tears. Why would Skulduggery do that?

She cried harder, Skulduggery had said that no matter what he would always love her. That he would never judge her. But when word got out about her being Darquesse, he pointed his gun at her head and said;

_Run. Run far and run fast, but know that if I ever hear or see you again I will kill you._

She ran home, having no where else to go.

Tanith had called her asked her what was wrong with Skulduggery, but she didn't pick up. She couldn't trust anyone, not even herself. Why did she have to live a nightmare? Why couldn't she just have one moment of happiness? Should she kill herself? Would that help?

Well killing herself would definitely make sure that Skulduggery couldn't brutally murder her.

What would she do if she didn't end her life?

Someone knocked on her door and her head shot up, ice started to form in her veins. Who would that be?

She frowned, the only movement she made. Why was she asking so many questions?

_Because you're confused. It is what confusion does to people, but, Valkyrie, we don't have time to be confused. Let me take over just say it and I can make all this pain go away and you will understand everything, I promise._

No.

_Valkyrie, we don't have time for this. I need you to give me control, I can get us out of danger._

Yeah, by putting everyone else in danger instead, but I won't let you I can't. I have to protect the ones I care about. People like-

_People like who? Like Skulduggery? Ghastly? Erskine? Your parents? Well let me tell you Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Erskine are leading the search party looking for you, they are the people planning to kill you. And Mum and Dad, they are in on it too. You can't trust anyone Val. But your not strong enough to do this by yourself. Your weak, not only physically but mentally kay. Your heart broken and you need me to help._

I won't let you, you'll just destroy everyone.

_Valkyrie I will destroy everyone that ever hurt you._

There was a gun shot and Valkyrie felt a burning sensation in her left shoulder. The door fell down and Tanith came running in, Valkyrie felt cold metal against her throat. What? Tanith as well?

Okay... Just make the pain go away, please.

Valkyrie slipped away her eyes closing and Darquesse came her eyes opening. She grabbed the blade, closing her hands around it and pulled. The sword fell from Tanith's grip and Darquesse clicked her fingers holding the flame towards the hilt, and Tanith's breath hitched.

Darquesse's eyes flickered to the door, where an army of cleaver awaited to be commanded, Darquesse started talking, creating a distraction while she healed herself.

"You to Tanith. Wow okay, never saw that one coming. Where you the one that shot me?"

Tanith didn't say anything, she just stayed in her crouched position her eyes never once straying from her sword currently in the danger of being burned. Darquesse moved the sword closer, the hilt resting just close enough that the flame licked, and sizzled it, and Tanith hissed.

"Burn my sword and I'll be the one killing you not saving you."

What?

"What? Then who shot me?"

"Me."

Darquesse swirled around to find Skulduggery. He shot her in the head and everything went blank. She vaguely felt someone picking her up but she lost conscious before she could figure out what was happening.

XXX

Valkyrie opened her eyes. She was int the Sanctuary infirmary, and everything was quiet, she hoped off the bed and walked outside. Everyone was dead. The cleavers were everywhere, missing arms, legs, heads. She hurried into the throne room, where Skulduggery and herself had gone plenty of times. She opened the door and broke down crying...


End file.
